This invention relates to the elimination of two sources of noise that are generated by flagpole halyards and metal flag retainer hooks that repeatedly strike flagpoles during windy periods. This nerve wracking noise is forced upon millions of people daily, in schools, government buildings, military installations, private enterprises, and seagoing vessels, etc. Noise pollution is reported as being detrimental to health, and this invention will help reduce health problems.